


Sam and Gabriel's Infinite Playlist

by ficlicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Songfic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficlicious/pseuds/ficlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge is this: spin up the iPod (smartphone, MP3 player, Pandora) on Random/Shuffle, take the first ten songs, and write a scene based on one of the lyrics. </p><p>I'm having fun with it. Really, I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Gabriel's Infinite Playlist

Sam picked his way across Bobby’s front lawn like he was crossing a minefield. Unconscious bodies and party favors littered the grass, huge inflatable animals, streamers and plastic cups scattered everywhere. Sam took it all in with the careful attention of someone who thought they might be going crazy, absorbing the details without believing they were reality. It was safer that way.

Gabriel, leaning heavily against the door frame with a pinched, pained expression on his face and a glass of water dangling from his fingertips. If Sam were a betting man, he’d lay money that the archangel was nursing a serious hangover. How that was even possible, Sam didn’t know. Then he caught sight of a man wearing a loincloth with a nametag stuck on it. The tag read “HI! I’m Dionysus!” He was snoring up a storm, with his head pillowed on Ellen's chest.

Well, that explained it.

He’d ignore Ellen. For his sanity’s sake.

“Hey Sammy,” Gabriel said, bleary eyed and hoarse. “How are you?”

Before Sam could open his mouth to ask what the hell had happened here, Dean came tearing around the corner of the house, his clothing rumpled, hair stuck up in the worst case of bedhead Sam had ever seen. “Gabriel!” he screeched, skidding to a halt and stabbing an accusing finger at the archangel. “Your butt-buddy Coyote teepeed the Impala! What the hell do you have to say for yourself?

Gabriel gave a lopsided grin, unfocused and hurting. “Sorry for party rocking,” he croaked.

**Author's Note:**

> Song List (updated with new chapters)
> 
> 10> LMFAO, "Sorry For Party Rocking"


End file.
